1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot or the like that has a function of an autonomous movement and a function of grasping an object with a hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a method of enabling a robot capable of the autonomous movement to recognize a mark on a handle of a cart C by means of an infrared camera mounted on the robot to wheel the cart C (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-164323, paragraphs 0100 and 0101 and FIG. 17).